


A Really Good Plan

by graceandfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...there are restraints, and a toppy Bones, and there's sexytimes and begging...and, uhm, that's about it.</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>When Bones holds up the restraints, Jim actually feels the blood in his body deserting south...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Good Plan

When Bones holds up the restraints, Jim actually _feels_ the blood in his body deserting south to his dick because there’s this wicked look in Bones’ eyes, and this challenge in his expression, that’s _holyshithot_.    
  
It’s been a week since the diplomatic mission to Zabreg IV, which included spiked punch and then nine hours trapped in a room, just him and Bones, with nothing but their revved up libidos to keep them occupied.  Jim figures he owes that sneaky little seven-eyed Priestess the mother of all presents because, if not for her, he and Bones might never have fucked.  And _that_... would have been a fucking tragedy.    
  
Bones is turning out to be a lot more creative—and bossy—in the sack than Jim would have given him credit for because, case in point…restraints. 

Restraints and _Bones_. There is no bad.  
  
So Jim grins and holds his hands out playfully and he’s still grinning when Bones reaches out instead and shoves him back onto the bed, tossing the restraints at him which Jim catches by reflex.  
  
“Take your shirt off first.”  
  
Yeah, the less clothes the better.  Good plan.  _Good plan._ Jim strips off his uniform and undershirt and flips them carelessly off the bed—one of the smartest things Starfleet has ever done is to invent uniforms that don’t wrinkle.    
  
“Now cuff yourself.”  Bones is still standing at the foot of the bed, just watching him, arms crossed.   
  
“You _are_ going to get involved with this at some point, right?” Jim asks with a smirk as he settles the restraints over his wrists and, leaning down, keys them on with a skillful drag of his tongue.  He looks back up with a challenge and, yeah, Bones’ eyes have definitely gone darker and the bulge in his pants has definitely gotten bigger.   
  
“Oh, I’ll get involved.” The promise is made in a low growling drawl that shoots straight to Jim’s dick and kind of makes him want to roll over and beg although he’s not going to admit to that part.  At least not yet.   
  
Jim watches Bones pace away, heading to a small closet and he frowns because Bones really needs to be on this bed with him.  “Hey, the most amazing sex of your life is over _this way_!” he calls out, just in case Bones needs the reminder.    
  
Bones returns, rolling his eyes, and holding something in his hands.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to leave you alone with your ego?”  
  
Jim just grins.  “I can make out with my ego anytime.  Tonight’s for you.”  His eyes track down to the object in Bones’ hands and he feels his eyebrows shoot up.  “Bones, you’ve already got me tied up.”  
  
Bones just holds the rope up, that wicked look back in his eyes as he crawls up onto the bed, large hand shooting out to push Jim flat.  “Just making sure,” he drawls as he threads the rope between Jim’s cuffed hands and ties it to the headboard.    
  
Jim tugs experimentally with his wrists.  They’re not going anywhere but right now he’s more concerned with how Bones is sliding, ungentle, back over him, hitting his dick in a rough movement that draws a grunt as Bones sits back against his heels right between Jim’s legs which spread out automatically to accommodate the other man.  As Bones continues to just sit there, eyeing Jim with a dark, considering stare, Jim spreads his legs wider and whines a little.  “C’mon Bones, touch me.”  
  
Bones just raises an eyebrow and scowls down at Jim.  “Did I give you the impression you’re in charge of tonight’s program?”  Despite his words, Bones’ hands reach out to undo Jim’s pants and Jim arches up to help as the other man tugs them off, taking Jim’s underwear with them.  Bones tosses them aside and then large capable hands, fucking _doctor’s_ hands, close around Jim’s dick and his head thunks back in reaction as his dick jumps and fills further under the calloused heat of Bones’ slow, rough stroking.  Jim raises his head again, even though it’s becoming an effort, because fuck, the sight of Bones’ hands on him, the focus in those hazel eyes, the lust and appreciation on his face, pretty much combine into the hottest fucking thing Jim’s ever seen.   
  
"Nguh, Bones, more…please,” the begging trips off of his tongue and he watches through half lidded eyes as Bones stiffens and starts to jerk him off a little rougher.   
  
"Please what?” Bones drawls, eyes darkening as he looks at Jim, a hand moving up to toy with one of Jim’s nipples, calloused thumb dragging teasingly across it and then strong fingers twisting hard, sending a wave of pure heat shooting straight into Jim’s dick.   
  
 _Fuuuck._ He is James fucking Tiberius Kirk and he has been tortured by scary as shit aliens for hours on end without giving up more than his name, rank and serial number but if Bones wants him to beg—he will goddamn beg.    
  
“Bones, please fuck me, please…want you inside of me so bad…fuck, Bones, _pleasepleaseplease_.” Shit, he’s not even faking this, he just wants Bones in him and _fuck_ the look that’s on Bones’ face right now.  That _look_ of almost awe, that’s the sexiest look Jim’s ever seen and it makes his chest feel tight with an ache that briefly overshadows the one in his dick.  
  
“Jesus fucking christ, kid,” Bones’ raspy voice is made up of lust and dark promises and that pure underpinning of awe and suddenly he’s gone and Kirk’s barely starting to whine at the wrongness of that fact before Bones is back, pouring lube over a hand and then he’s pushing two fingers in without warning and Jim is arching, heels digging in at the feeling of being invaded and stretched out, the heat of those fingers and, “Moremore _more,_ please Bones, _more._ ”   
  
Bones is cursing steadily, fervently as he adds another finger, pushing deep and then _curling_ and Jim’s head thunks back again and, “YesyesyesmoremoreBonesfuckme _please_.”  
  
“Oh, I'm gonna fuck you,” Bones promises with a snarl as he withdraws his fingers, eliciting another instinctive whine of protest from Jim.  Bones undoes his own pants with trembling hands, pushing them and his underwear down, kicking out of them. “Gonna fuck you till all you can feel is me.  Till you can’t sit down for a goddamn week without feeling me still inside of you.”  And then the solid, large heat of Bones’ dick is pushing in and stretching him out and filling him, relentlessly, and all Jim can do is twist and writhe and moan and beg because his fucking hands are tied and he wants to _touch_.  “Bones, untie me,” he begs as Bones slams into him and pulls out and slams in again, rocking Jim back against the bed.  “Wanna…please…wanna touch you, Bones.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Bones growls and the _meanness_ of it almost sends Jim over the edge as Bones reaches up to get a firm grip on Jim’s hair, pulling his head up.  “Look at me, Jim.  I wanna see those baby blues of yours when you come for me.”  The words are emphasized with another hard thrust.  
  
“For you, yespleaseplease _fuck.”_ Jim struggles to keep his eyes open as Bones starts moving faster and faster, relentlessly slamming home, hitting his prostate over and over and, “God, BonesBones _Bones_ ,” he shouts out as he comes too fast, overwhelming orgasm shooting out of him with relentless power and he’s shuddering and then bucking helplessly as Bones grips his dick and milks it ruthlessly through to the end and _nothing_ could get his eyes away from Bones’ face now as the other man bellows and spasms, losing rhythm as Jim feels Bones emptying himself into him and this is going to be the image he sees every fucking time he closes his eyes.  Every fucking time until the next time Bones does something so…fucking…hot.    
  
Jim is a boneless sprawl as Bones finally pulls out and rolls to the side, the man’s big frame still heaving with exertion.  Jim lies there for a good ten minutes, feeling his racing pulse slowly steadying, feeling the cool air that’s amazing against his sweat slicked overheated skin before he turns his head to make sure Bones hasn’t drifted off and left him like this.  “Hey, Bones.”  
  
“What?”  Bones eyes are closed and he doesn’t open them.  
  
“You think you can untie me now?”  
  
This does get Bones to open his eyes and give Jim his attention—which is always a good thing as far as Jim is concerned—but then Bones just raises an eyebrow and that wicked gleam is back in his eyes.    
  
"Hell no, kid.  I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
Jim bites back a groan as heat floods through his body at Bones’ words and, just, _fuck_...good plan… _really_ good plan.


End file.
